1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function digital Charge-Coupled Device (CCD) camera for obtaining an image pick-up signal by a solid-state image pick-up device using the CCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a color camera using a solid-state image pick-up device has been developed. The camera has been used as video cameras for household purposes, as studio cameras and ENG (Electronics News Gathering) cameras for broadcast purposes, and as monitor cameras, industrial cameras and medical cameras for business purposes.
However, any of such electronic cameras has a single function of picking up the image of a subject.
Although the electronic cameras of prior art have only the single function of image picking up, various signal processing circuits are required in the image processing field. Accordingly, additional attachments are necessary to obtain a special effect such as image composition. Such attachments, however, cause the system utilizing the camera to become elaborate, which is not desirable with respect to space and initial cost.